Latvia
'Basics' There are 3 mobile networks in Latvia: *'LMT' *'Tele2' *'Bite' 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz. Bite uses E'GSM 900 (operating only on the edges of the 900 MHz band, so some old phones might not be able to cover it). 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz with all operators. 4G/LTE is on 800 MHz, 1800 MHz and 2600 MHz (LMT-only). ''The networks offer prepaid voice and data plans under different brand names like BiFri, LMT Karte, and Zelta Zivtiņa. Network coverage and 3G availability is best with LMT and Tele2. LMT started 4G/LTE in 2011 on 1800 and 2600 MHz and covers already half of the population, Tele2 started in 2014 with LTE on 1800 MHz and covers less. For rural areas all providers use 800 MHz now too. '''Amigo is the biggest MVNO in the country using the LMT network. Starter packs and recharges are available at their shops, newsstands, kiosks, petrol stations, supermarkets and other places. You don't need to show an ID or do any registration. Sometimes prepaid nano SIMs are not availaible, so bring along a cutting device if you need one. Category:Europe Category:Country LMT '''(LMT Karte) LMT for Latvijas Mobilais Telefons is owned by TeliaSonera and the state of Latvia. Its network has the best 3G and 4G coverage while its 4G/LTE reaches 90% of population in 2016, open for prepaid. 2-4G coverage map '''LMT Karte Their LMT Karte prepaid SIM is available from LMT service centers (locator), service stations, newspaper kiosks, post offices and some supermarkets. Starter kit costs 1 or 3 €. Refill vouchers available for 1.42, 2, 5, 10 and 20 €. To activate the SIM call 29202010 and follow the instructions. You will be given an option to change the language into Latvian, Russian or English. LMT sells only packages for one week = 7 days: For activation text SMS with code to 1626. Using more than a weekly data pack, speed is throttled to 64 Kbit/s for the rest of the month. You can buy another weekly pack anytime. All packages auto-renew after one week if not cancelled. To check data balance, text the letter 'i' to 1626. Note that all texts for activation and checks are charged at 0.0213 €. Roaming For international roaming the prices for LMT Karte were lowered in January 2017: * in the Baltic and Scandinavian states: 100 MB per day for 1.40 €. * in the rest of the EU/EEA: 500 MB per day for 4.22 €. Mobile Broadband SIM Their data-only SIM is called "Priekšapmaksas mobilā interneta SIM karte" = prepaid mobile internet card. It's sold at their agencies or at Statoil or Narvesen outlets: * SIM-only valid for 120 days, preloaded with 1 week of internet (max. 10 GB): 5.65 € * 4G USB dongle and SIM card, preloaded like above: 14.99 € You can activate these packages on this SIM: * daily = 24 hours: 1 GB: 1.40 € * weekly = 168 hours: 10 GB: 5.65 € To activate, text DI for daily or NED for weekly to 29202010. SIM is for data only and not for calls. After having used up volume, speed will be reduced to 64/16 kbps. New packages can be booked ahead of time up to 1 GB per day or 10 GB per week. Recharging ''' You can recharge online using international credit card (Visa or MasterCard) online through this pageMost EU credit cards are accepted. Account validity time varies. It depends on last recharge amount. When your credits lifetime expired, you can only receive calls and SMS messages. After some more time (number lifetime grace period) if not recharged, your number will be blocked without any way to restore it. You can check your account balance and expiry date by dialing *120# (for free). '''More infos * APN for LMT Karte: okarte.lmt.lv * APN for Mobile Broadband: internet.lmt.lv * Website in Latvian and Russian: http://www.lmt.lv 'Zelta Zivtiņa' (ZZ by Tele2) Tele2 is on par with LMT on 2G and 3G covering 95% with 3G and 90% on 4G/LTE open for prepaid. They don't sell prepaid SIM cards under their own name Tele2 but through the brand "Zelta Zivtiņa" better known as ZZ meaning goldfish. For a 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE coverage map click on: šeit 'ZZ' (Zelta Zivtiņa) ZZ Sim Cards are available in their stores click: Kur iegādāties?, newsstands, kiosks, petrol stations and others for either 1.49 or 3.99 EUR. The SIM for calls, texts and data has a default rate of 0.36 EUR per day for 30 MB. Extra data is charged at 0.07 EUR per MB. You can add these monthly packages to the SIM valid for 30 days: For activation, text code to 1616. Speed is up to 100 Mbit/s on 4G/LTE. General information To check account balance and expiration date, dial *245# and press "call" button. You can use online management website Mana ZZ (available only in Latvian and Russian), mobile application to check your account and modify packages. EU Roaming packages For roaming in the EU/EEA countries, they offer these discounted packages: * 250 MB for 7 days: 4.99 EUR, activation: EU250 * 500 MB for 7 days: 8.99 EUR, activation: EU500 * 1 GB for 30 days: 16.99 EUR, activation: EU1GB For activation text code to 1601. ZZ Data SIM Furthermore, they sell a data SIM starter pack for 4.99 EUR with 5 GB included valid for 10 days, which is on 4G/LTE too. The starter pack including an USB modem is for 11.99 EUR, which does not support Windows 10 (as of November 2016). Data volume can be checked by texting T to 1616 or in Mana ZZ selfcare or app. The following data packages can be added via refill bought in any kiosk, petrol station. *5 GB for 2 days: 1.50 EUR *5 GB for 7 days: 3 EUR *5 GB for 14 days: 5 EUR *5 GB for 20 days: 6 EUR *15 GB for 30 days: 10 EUR *25 GB for 60 days: 20 EUR 'More info' * APN for voice and data SIM: internet.tele2.lv * APN for data-only SIM: data.tele2.lv * Website in Latvian, Russian and English: http://www.zeltazivtina.lv Category:Europe Bite '''(Bites karte) Bite is the smallest network in Latvia, but has good coverage and speeds in 3G on 900 MHz which is not so common worldwide. It also has fast 4G speeds on 2600, 1800 and 800 MHz. 4G/LTE covers already 90% of population in 2016: coverage map. Bite is the local partner of Vodafone. '''Bites karte Prepaid SIM cards called "Bites karte" are available in Bite stores (list), Rimi, Maxima, Narvesen and Statoil shops from 1-5 €, mostly with a balance of 2 €. Buy your refill vouchers for 1.42, 3, 5 or 8 EUR there. After inserting a SIM card in your phone, use a PIN code written on the card. You should make a first call (does not need to complete) to activate the SIM card. The first 5 MB per month are free. You don't need to book a package, as default rate is cummulative according to consumption: * up to 100 MB: 1.42 EUR * up to 500 MB: 3.56 EUR * up to 2 GB: 6.40 EUR * up to 6 GB: 9.96 EUR * up to 10 GB: 12.09 EUR For social media you can add internet packages for 1 EUR per application for 30 days: Waze, Facebook, Viber and Draugiem. You need to text the name of the app to 1600. Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM card for modems and tablets is called Priekšapmaksas internets ''or prepaid internet. Starter pack is sold at 6.40 EUR for the SIM card with the same credit loaded or 29 EUR including a 3G dongle. Credit will be valid for 3 months and the SIM for 6 months after the last top-up. All operations can be managed online on: http://www.manabite.lv They offer three rate plans for their data SIM: Default rate from start is STEREO. You can change plans online or by calling 1601. 1st change is free, further changes are for 2.85 EUR. On Mono and Stereo plans always remember to disconnect from the internet when you stop using it. '''More information' * APN: internet * Website in Latvian and Russian: http://www.bite.lv/ Amigo Amigo by ZetCOM is the most popular MVNO in the country. It uses the network of LMV in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (see above) at lower rates. Availability Amigo SIM cards are sold at almost every supermarket, such as Elvi, Lats, Maxima, Rimi, as well as at Latvijas Pasts post offices, Statoil gas stations and Narvesen kiosks. These starters are available: * 0.99 €: with 0.99 € credit valid for 30 days in basic tariff * 3.50 €: with small combo package for 30 days * 4.99 €: with large combo package for 30 days All SIM cards are valid for 60 more days without being reloaded. To activate call 1633. To change default language to English call 1633 press 3 and 3 again. You can top-up online by credit card or by recharge card sold from 0.99 € to 19.99 € in the same shops. To top-up call 1633 and press 2. Packages with data Amigo offers two combo packages with domestic calls and SMS and data for 30 days: * small pack: 3.50 € including 100 mins, 100 SMS and 100 MB, activation: M * large pack: 4.99 € including unlimited mins and SMS and 30 MB, activation: L To activate type the letter to 1678. This is non-recurrent. For more data or better data rates use these packages: Activation and deactivation is by texting code to 1688. The unlimited packages are governed by a rather vague policy of not to use excessive downloads. All packages auto-renew, if not cancelled. To check your data, text 'ITP?' to 1688. For roaming in Europe Amigo has adopted the same policy as LMT mentioned above. More information * APN: internet.lmt.lv * Website in Latvian and Russian: http://www.amigo.lv/ Category:Country Category:1/17 Category:Tele2